Nunchucks are a traditional Okinawan martial arts weapon consisting of two sticks connected at one end by a short chain or rope. They are most widely used in martial arts such as Okinawan kobudō and karate, and are used as a training weapon, since it allows the development of quicker hand movements and improves posture.
While nunchucks are relatively simple in design, there has a been a recent surge by various manufacturers to increase their aesthetic appeal by the inclusion of battery powered lights which produce an eye-catching display when used in nighttime or low light conditions. These lights are powered by batteries and associated electronics that are somewhat fragile in nature and are housed in plastic tubes or “sticks” which are incapable of standing up the actual physical use of conventional nunchucks. Also, most nunchucks use a simple mechanical swivel joint connection at their connected end, which while functional, does not provide for smooth or fast operation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which nunchucks can be provided with the ability to produce an eye-catching light display but still stand up the actual usage demands of conventional nunchucks which operate in a smooth manner. The development of the nunchucks with visual and performance enhancements 10 fulfills this need.